Power Hungry
by EddiexBellsisLOVE
Summary: Among the elite one triumvirate stands. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie rule the school. But newcomers threaten their empire. Can Emmett, Jasper, and Edward take them down? What happens when love steps in?E/B A/J Em/R R&R Disclaimer: DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!Allhuman
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN

B Pov Chapter 1 The Empire

At Adele Academy we the Swan family rule the school. We came here as lowly freshman newbie's, but we were cunning. Alice had a trustworthy hunch, Rosalie could make Arnold Schwarzenegger pee his pants, and I had the ingenuity and endurance to cement it all together. It was our job to plan the social gatherings of the century, start the trends, and eliminate any thorn that threatened us or our empire.

"So Rose who are the new kids?" I asked. Rosalie Swan is my sister she is absolutely stunning. She has long blonde wavy hair, cerulean blue eyes, full pink lips, she's tall, and has curves in all the right places. I had pale skin and wavy shoulder length chocolate colored hair and eyes.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward Cullen," piped Alice. She was my other sister. She's stunning like Rosalie except in a different way. She's like a . . . pixie. She's short, and has cropped spiky black hair, eyes like a clover leaf, pale skin. Like Rosalie though they both love to shop. Seriously Alice and Rosalie have a shrine to the gods of shopping.

"That's them," she spat.

R&R how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry just had a lot on my plate. I don't know if anyone actually bothers, but what the hell listen to Natural Blues by Moby. I'm going to keep my chapters short FYI. Also check profile for Disclaimer. PS I shouldn't have to put a foot note at the bottom to remind you to review,(right?)cuz if you like the story I need at least 5 reviews. MAKE IT HAPPEN! KAPEASH

B Pov Chapter 2 Them

I looked over to see why Alice was so angry; there they were strutting about like they owned the school. Cocky much? Oh well, guys are like putty in our hands. Shit. They're hot. One was big and brawny, with dark curls and brown eyes. The one next to him looked like a movie star; lean, muscular, with honey blond hair, and soft blue eyes. The last one was the most boyish had bronze hair, sharp penetrating emerald eyes, paper white skin, and goddammit they were walking here.

"Can we sit with you" the brawny one asked.

"Depends who are you?" Rosalie asked politely with an undertone of a hiss.

The big guy seemingly oblivious to her hostility proceeded to say, "Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen" So the big guy was Emmett, the movie star was Jasper and the one with the penetrating eyes was Edward. Edward noticed me staring and looked right back at me.

E Pov

We walked into the lunchroom I looked around to size up my future kingdom. I noticed a girl looking at me, glaring was a better word. She and the girls with her had an aura of authority about them too bad we have to destroy them. I followed Emmett to their table. He started up a conversation with the blonde. I didn't listen because I was sizing them up. No doubt that from the way she glared at Emmett, the blonde was the bully. That left the brunette and the pixie. I looked back the brunette she was pretty as were her friends; probably cunning too. She was the brains. That left the pixie; was she the persuader as Jasper was for our group. Who cares?

"Edward? Edward. Sit we're eating here" said Emmett.

B Pov

I looked at the guys. They were up to something; it didn't take an Alice to figure it out. Probably trying to take something from us. It seemed as though Emmett was the muscles, Edward the wit, and Jasper the persuasion. To bad they didn't have the intuition. We'll have to talk after lunch.

"Something's up," Alice whispered to me.

"I know."

"Rose does too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews I'll try to write longer chapters. And this time I'll need 6 Reviews for the next Chappie Get it? Got it. Good!

A Pov Chapter 3 Spidy Senses

Something was up; I could feel it in every cell in my body. As Rosalie and Bella put it once "My Spidy Senses are tingling!" Cheesy? Hell yea! But to make the mood dark again, I don't care how God damn hot they were. Fuck, I wouldn't care if they were friggin Jesus' sons. They were going down. I gave Rosalie and Bella a glance and instantly they were in on the plan.

J Pov

I watched as they traded glances. Oh hell it's like they are talking. Edward leaned in, "It would seem we've met our match; wouldn't it brother?" Yep that's Eddie always so damn formal. Oh well, Edward is Edward.

"Yes it would seem that way now wouldn't it brother," I answered. "So girls what are the rumors about us?"

"Well we heard that you three are backstabbing asses," Bella replied coolly. I sensed disdain and anger rushing out at me.

I supposed she affected Emmett too because he said, "And at our school we heard you three are controlling bitches!"

E Pov

It was interesting to watch the events play out. Rosalie looked ready to pounce, but Bella held her back whispering something that made her smile and relax. Suddenly the bell rang and Emmett and Jasper jetted out, obviously scared by what happened. I stayed behind to talk to Bella. She had such a schmexy stride, very much unlike that hooker Lauren's when she sexually assaulted me earlier.

"So how exactly does Lauren Mallory fit in the social pyramid 'round here?" I questioned

She smirked and said, "Ah. So you've met the locals." Ouch, the locals?! Oh lord, kill me now! "Oh no!" she said feigning sadness. "Please don't worry you'll wrinkle that pretty little face of yours. Don't worry the way you look even girls with boyfriends will throw themselves at you. That should satisfy the raging ego" Oh she was witty.

I walked into my Seventh period Art class with her. "Cullen Swan you're earl—LATE,"

Mrs. Hoffman shouted. Damn, what a strict teacher.

B Pov

Edward is such a bad painter, that career is O-U-T OUT for him. Me as usual I excel at all my classes as well as my sisters. Thank god P.E. is next so I can work out all that rage then relax at home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As soon as we came in to the house Renee our mother came rushing in to give us cookies. I know, I know how childish, but we didn't care.

"Oh sweeties, the parlor is ready for the party" She stated.

"Thanks Mom," We replied in unison. It was always like that for us we were in sync all the time, which brought us to our plan.

"It is easy to see that the boys are as unified as us so we need to divide and conquer! And we need to stay close because we all know that they'll try to do the same thing to us," Rosalie stated.


End file.
